Wishes
by bureas
Summary: Silver isn't celebrating Christmas Eve  or his birthday  with everyone and decides to sit out by himself. Like Gold would let him go unnoticed.  Story written for Silver's birthday


_(I wrote this on Christmas Eve, Silver's birthday. And as you know (if you have been paying attention to me) I had "computer issues" and couldn't put it up on Silver's birthday. But I can now. All I can say is..I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN POKEMON, and Happy Birthday to Silver. ^^ [Call this [PreciousMetal if you want. I don't see it as one, but everyone's different.])_

**Wishes**

It's snowing gently outide, and in a house in the quiet Viridian city, all the Pokedex owners are partying and celebrating. Why are they? It's Christmas Eve, the day they hold thier annual party, and it's also...Silver's birthday. However, he's not inside that house with the rest of them and laughing away. He didn't really want to be in there. That's why at the moment he was walking through the snow with his hands shoved in his coat's pocket's and his namesake eyes are focused on the glittering whiteness at his feet.

After he heaved a sigh, Silver sat on the ground among the snow, the light of the big Christmas tree Viridian City dressed up each year radiating a light that made the frozen wonderland around him blinding. Not that he was paying attention to it. His gaze was focused on the black gloves on his hands.

"Dammit, it's cold..." he muttered, trying to bury his face in his scarf that he had wrapped around his neck.

"Silver!" a happy voice shouted from behind him, and he immediately knew who it was.

A mere few seconds later, his guess was proven correct when a person ran up and plopped beside him in the snow. Slver, with a roll of his eyes, looked over at him. His hair is still as messy as ever under that hat he still wears all the time -and his ears are a little pink because of the fact he's not wearing the right type of hat for this kind of weather-, he had a black scarf hanging loosely around his neck, his yellow winter jacket is unzipped and he's wearing comfortable looking black cargo pants. Then there's that silly grin plastered on his face as he looks at the redhead, and his gloveless hands are resting in the freezing snow like he doesn't have a problem with it.

Silver scoffed and turned his head to look straight ahead again, his eyes half-closed in disinterest. "I hope you get frostbite and have to get your fingers cut off, Gold." he told the raven haired boy sitting next to him.

Gold scowled and leaned away slightly to stare at Silver. "Oi, that's harsh. What a way to greet a friend, Silver." he retorted.

Silver rolled his eyes as a reply.

Gold shrugged and went back to grinning away as he looked in the same direction Silver was. "Ah, besides, you know I'm hot blooded anyway! I got high body temperature!" he looked over at him. "You can't say the same for yourself, can you Mister Vampire?"

Gold then held his arms out.

"Here! Lemme give ya a hug! Ahaha!"

"No."

He gave a childish pout, which received no reaction from Silver. He then gave a low humm as he rested his head on his knees as he stared up at the lit Christmas tree.

"...Hey, Silver, how come you're out here by yourself?" the amber eyed boy spoke quietly, which was odd for a person of his nature. "Why aren't you inside with the others? Today's your birthday, shouldn't you be celebrating it with them?"

"My birthday is always overshadowed by the fact that it's the day before Christmas." Silver told him. "I don't care if I'm out here. You and I both know they're more worried abou the annual Pokedex owners paty instead of my birthday right now anyway."

Gold didn't answer for a moment. Then, an idea came to him. He hopped up happily, grabbing one of his friend's arms in the process. Said friend stared up at him, confusion evident on his face.

"Hey, I got an idea, then! Let's go back inside and light your candles and you can make a wish! Everyone will pay attention if you do that!" he insisted, tugging on Silver's arm.

"What? No, Gold-" Silver protested, but his words were drowned out by the boy's laughter.

Grinding his teeth to Gold's obliviousness, he snatched his arm away from him, causing him to stop and stare down at Silver. "I don't want to do something as rediculous and embarassing as blowing out cake candles!" he snapped. "I'm fine sitting out here!"

Gold glared and huffed angrily. "Fine! I don't care! I'll just go back inside and eat all your cake!"

And with that, he spun on his heels in the snow and started stomping away while grumbling internally to himself. After two seconds, Silver turned his head to watch Gold walk away. With a low sigh, he turned his head back again and went back to staring at the black gloves on his clasped hands.

"...You know, in the past, I used to make wishes on things like that." Silver spoke out loud, catching Gold's attention.

Once again, Gold spun. He stared at Silver's back with a confused look on that boyish face of his.

"You heard me." Silver spoke again, this time a mutter following his words.

After a minute of silence and thinking, he slowly walked back over to the redhead and took his seat beside him once again. At a respectable distance, of course. He learned VERY quick at how touchy Silver was about personal space.

"Oh yea?" Gold asked, staring down at his hands that were turning red from the cold.

The redhead nodded, his eyes still practically locked on his black gloves. "Yea. In the past, I did as every child did and blew out candles on my birthday with Blue to celebrate with." he gave a low 'hmph'. "But...Silly little children wishes aren't what they're made out to be to me. After all, all the wishes I used to make never came true."

"...Silver..."

The tree lights in front of them flickered, causing both of them to turn thier attention to it. The lights hadn't been changed since the tradition started, so it wouldn't of been a surprise if the lights finally went out.

Ignoring his best friend's single word that was filled, for some reason, with utmost concern, he continued. "Of course, when I WAS still making those wishes, I was still with the Mask of Ice, so all happiness for hoping they might come true was quickly snuffed out anyway. Eventually, I stopped caring. Like I said, they never came true."

Silver's eyes glowed dimly from the lights of the tree as he continued to look at it intently.

Gold sat there for another silent moment. Well, DUH. Why hadn't he thought of that? His memory was really getting bad. It's not like he'd admit SILVER was right, though. That's not in his nature. All Gold did was simply humm a little as he smiled at his silver eyed friend.

Silver raised a questioning brow. "What?"

He grinned. "Then how about you make a wish?"

Silver scowled. "What are you talking about? We don't even have a candle, or-"

As he was talking, Gold started humming another happy tune as he took a candle out of one pocket and an orange lighter out of the other. He licked his lips as he flicked the mechanism a few times, causing a momentary flicker of fire to appear. Finally feeling Silver's gaze on him, Gold looked over at him like nothing was wrong.

"What?" he asked innocently, repeated what Silver had said a moment ago.

"...Why the hell do you have a lighter in your pocket?"

"Dude, I'm a pyromaniac. I always have a lighter and something flammable on me."

Silver rolled his eyes for a third time. That would explain his choice of Cyndaquil as a partner when they both had started off.

"So, make a wish Silver!" Gold shouted happily as he lit the candle with his lighter and held it out to him.

With an exasperated sigh, Silver grabbed the candle and held it in front of him, staring at the tiny glimmer of fire for a while. After a bit of nudging from the slightly obnoxious person sitting beside him, Silver contemplated, and mentally made his wish.

He gave a slight glance at Gold who was eyeing him with anticipation, then, like it didn't matter at all, shoved the candle wick-first into some fresh snow beside him.

Gold frowned a little. "I don't think that's the right way to make a wish." he pointed out.

Silver turned his head to him. "There are differant ways to make a wish." he raised a brow knowingly. "Just as some people wish on stars flying across the sky, on a meteor crashing to earth, or blow on those dandelion seedlings in the summer."

"...Well, if you say it like that, you kinda have a point..."

"Of course I do."

Smiling softly as he watched the tree lights continue to flitter between off and on, Gold mumbled, "Happy birthday, Silver."

Silver hid a smile of his own from behind his scarf. "Thanks...Gold..."

And after he said that, the lights finally died and left them in the darkness.

They sat there in silence for a while, the only sound being the yipping of wild pokemon playing in the snow, and the distant chattering of the other Pokedex holders. Eventually Gold stood up, and without a word, shoved his hands into his pocket's and walked away.

Silver wached him leave once again before giving a little scoff to himself. Gold would defintately have something to say if he knew Silver just wished for his best friend to stay by his side. It was kiddish...And Gold was incredibly oversentimental when somebody said something that touched his heart.

"Well, that can wait for later, I guess." he thought out loud to himself before he went to staring at the sky to enjoy the rest of his not-too-bad (for once) birthday. He had Gold and his silly wish idea to thank for that.

**END.**

_({AGH. IT SUCKS. DX}Yep...So once again, Happy birthday to Silver and Merry Christmas, BTW! And to the Gold I know IRL: You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for. This is dedicated to you. Merry Christmas, my favorite amber eyed friend. *cough* Er, anyway, Reviews are appreciated...)_


End file.
